Growing Up
by Yalith's wolf
Summary: This is the lives of Squirelflgith, brambleclaw, Leafpool and the otehrs. What are their pasts? What about their futures? Find out here!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

Squirrelkit bounded to her father.

"Daddy!" She nuzzled him then nuzzled her mother.

"Squirrelpaw!" Leafkit called.

"I've got to go play with Leafkit now." Squirrelkit ran towards her sister when she slid to a halt infront of Brambleclaw.

"Brambleclaw!" she cried. The brown tabby chuckled.

"Hey, Squirrelkit," Brambleclaw mewed.

"Squirrelkit!" Leafkit called.

"I've got to go now." Squirrelkit ran to her sister.

Brambleclaw smiled. He murmured, "Bye, Squirrelpaw. You'll make one warrior someday." Brambleclaw sighed. Squirrelkit and Leafkit would be apprentices that day. Firestar hadn't said anything about being a mentor. Brambleclaw hoped that Firestar just forgot but it wasn't likely.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath high rock!" Firestar called. Brambleclaw padded to with the rest of the Clan beneath High Rock. Squirrelkit and her sister ran to their father, Firestar. "It is time for these kits to become apprentices. Squirrelkit, until you get your full warrior name, you will be Squirrelpaw. Dustpelt, you will mentor her. You used to be Tigerstar's friend but you broke free of that and you fought him when he threatened the Clans. Please pass that loyalty on to Squirrelpaw." Dustpelt padded to his new apprentice and they touched noses. Brambleclaw winced at the bit about Tigerstar. Tigerstar had been Brambleclaw's traitorous father. Brambleclaw's pelt prickled with jealousy.

"Leafkit, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Leafpaw. Cinderpelt, you will train Leafpaw to be a Medicine Cat. Please pass on your knowledge, wisdom, and loyalty." Cinderpelt and Leafpaw touched noses. Squirrelpaw and Leafpaw beamed at each other.

Brambleclaw stood up and padded to the sisters. "Congratulations."

"Thanks," Squirrelpaw purred. She closed her eyes, enjoying the moment.

"Thank you." Leafpaw dipped her head, respectfully.

"You welcome," Brambleclaw replied. "You two excited?"

"Oh yes," they replied.

Brambleclaw purred. "I'm glad. Trust me, I understand." Squirrelpaw and Leafpaw smiled at him.

"Hi," Ashfur mewed, padding to them. "Brambleclaw, we're supposed to hunt, remember?" Brambleclaw scuffed the ground with his paw. He had forgotten.

"Of course," he lied. "Let's go. Good luck, you two." He and Ashfur padded away.

Once in the forest, Ashfur nudged him. "You want Squirrelpaw, huh?"

"Well… ya," Brambleclaw sighed. Ashfur burst out laughing. Brambleclaw tackled his best friend and Ashfur wrestled back. In the end, it was Brambleclaw who won. He let a panting Ashfur up.

"You're good," Ashfur mewed. "Squirrelpaw should be your apprentice."

"Thanks," Brambleclaw murmured.

"It's the truth," Ashfur told him, nodding. "I wouldn't be surprised if one day you two became…" Ashfur stopped abruptly when he smelled a badger. "Smell it?"

"Ya," Brambleclaw whispered. "We should go back."

Ashfur shook his head. "No. Let's see where it is."

Brambleclaw hesitated then agreed. "All right. Let's go." The two friends crept along the ground. Brambleclaw winced, as the smell became stronger. "It's at snake rocks." Ashfur's eyes narrowed but he didn't speak. Tigerstar had killed Ashfur's mother when a dog pack lived in Snake Rocks.

Ashfur froze. Brambleclaw saw why. The badger was a few feet away! "Brambleclaw," Ashfur hissed, "go get help. On three you go. Ready?" Brambleclaw didn't think to ask what Ashfur would do on three. _He won't be stupid_, Brambleclaw thought. "1, 2, 3! NOW!" Brambleclaw leapt from the bushes and ran towards camp.

Ashfur leapt out of the bush. He didn't break eye contact from the black and white beast in front of him. "Leave our territory." Ashfur leapt at the badger. If he died defending his Clan, so be it.

Brambleclaw raced through the trees, at full speed. "StarClan, let Ashfur be OK. Please, let him be OK. I shouldn't have left." Brambleclaw pelted through the trees. He collided into a dark ginger pelt.

"Oof!" Squirrelpaw banged her head on Brambleclaw's. "Brambleclaw, you oaf!"

"Sorry," he panted. "Ashfur's in a bush, hiding from a badger." Then it occurred to him that Ashfur probably left already.

"Where?" Dustpelt demanded. "Show me. Squirrelpaw, got o camp and tell Firestar."

"But…" Squirrelpaw began.

"No buts!" Dustpelt ordered. He and Brambleclaw ran back towards Snake Rocks.

"Fine," Squirrelpaw growled. "Try to leave me. I'm coming, guys." Squirrelpaw pressed her nose to the ground and caught Brambleclaw's scent. She began to follow her nose.

By the time they reached Snake Rocks, Brambleclaw was out of breath but not ready to quit. He saw the badger but no Ashfur. Then he saw a gray cat huddled in a bloody heap.

"Ashfur!" he yowled. Brambleclaw began to run to his friend but the badger hit him with its huge paw.

"Brambleclaw!" Dustpelt charged at the badger only to be thrown into Snake rocks. Knowing the dangerous snakes in Snake Rocks, Brambleclaw stood up. He leapt at the badger. It roared in pain, as Brambleclaw bit its muzzle. The badger threw him off with one sweep of its paw. Brambleclaw landed on the ground, winded. The badger loomed over him. Brambleclaw's vision was blurred slightly.

"Brambleclaw!" A dark ginger coat landed on the badger's head, clawing and biting. "Hang on, guys!" Brambleclaw scrambled to his paws. He saw Squirrelpaw attacking the large beast.

"Where are the others?" he demanded.

"At camp," Squirrelpaw replied, airily. "Now help me!"

"They wouldn't come?" Brambleclaw demanded, jumping onto the badger.

"I didn't ask," Squirrelpaw responded, biting the badgers paw, as it swung at her.

"You what?" Brambleclaw hissed, leaping onto the badger's scruff, so that he could dodge more attacks by the large creature.

"Did... not... ask!" Squirrelpaw repeated. "Must I spell it out? I followed you!"

"Squirrelpaw!" he yowled, angrily.

"OH! I found a weak spot! Look!" Squirrelpaw cried. Brambleclaw hissed, frustrated. Did he _look_ like he could look? Suddenly, the badger roared and fell. Brambleclaw barely had time to jump off, before the mighty creature collapsed. "Told you," Squirrelpaw mewed, shrugging. The badger staggered to its paws and ran off. Brambleclaw raced after it. He chased it to the ShadowClan border then ran back to the others. Squirrelpaw was looking around.

"What are you doing?" Brambleclaw demanded.

"Looking for Dustpelt," Squirrelpaw replied. Brambleclaw gasped and pelted into Snake Rocks. He dodged the hissing snakes and saw Dustpelt, sprawled in the center of Snake Rocks. Snakes were staying away from him for one reason or another. He grabbed Dustpelt's scruff and pulled the tabby onto his back. Brambleclaw pelted up the rocks and ran to Squirrelpaw, who gasped.

"W-what happened?" she demanded.

"Go get help," Brambleclaw hissed. Squirrelpaw pelted away. A few minutes later, she came back with Firestar, Graystripe, and Cinderpelt.

"What happened?" Firestar demanded. Brambleclaw explained quickly then passed Dustpelt to Firestar, who put the tabby on his back. Brambleclaw hoisted Ashfur on his back and they began to pelt to camp. When they got to camp and put Dustpelt and Ashfur in Cinderpelt's den, Ashfur opened his eyes.

"What happened?" Ashfur whispered. "I hurt everywhere." Judging by his face, Ashfur slowly remembered. "You got help?"

Brambleclaw nodded and Ashfur grinned.

"I thought you would." He put his head on his paw, gasped with pain, and put it on the cave floor.

Dustpelt opened his eyes. "Did an adder bite me?"

"No," Brambleclaw replied.

"Then I can train Squirrelpaw more." The warrior began to stand but Firestar forced him down.

"First of all, you're too hurt, not as bad as Ashfur but…. Second, Squirrelpaw has to rest," Firestar meowed.

"Nu-uh!" Squirrelpaw argued. Brambleclaw explained what happened to Dustpelt and Ashfur.

"Squirrelpaw!" Dustpelt scolded. "I told you to get help!"

Squirrelpaw stood up, angrily. "It wouldn't have arrived in time," she argued.

"She's right," Brambleclaw mewed. Squirrelpaw glared at him.

"You don't need to back me up," she hissed. "I'm fine." Leafpaw looked startled by her sister's resentment. Brambleclaw stepped back, stunned.

"Squirrelpaw, I thought…" she began.

"Not now, Leafpaw," Squirrelpaw snapped. When she saw the hurt in her sister's eyes, Squirrelpaw added, "Please." Leafpaw nodded.

"Are you alright?" Brambleclaw asked, Squirrelpaw.

"I'm fine." She had calmed down slightly but her eyes were still cold. Ashfur looked at Brambleclaw and grinned. Brambleclaw ignored his friend's grin, knowing what he meant. If Squirrelpaw grew up this arrogant, there was no way that he would have growing affection for her. Brambleclaw glanced at Squirrelpaw. She was staring out of the den, head cocked to one side. He looked at Ashfur, who smirked. Brambleclaw ignored it, once again.

What did you think? PLEASE REVIEW! I"M BEGGING!!!!


	2. ShadowClan

A few days later, Dustpelt, Brambleclaw, Ashfur, and Squirrelpaw were able to carry on with their normal duties.

"Come on," Ashfur nudged Brambleclaw. Brambleclaw nodded and the two friends padded out of camp. Once out of camp, Ashfur grinned at Brambleclaw.

"What?" Brambleclaw asked, annoyed.

"You and…" Ashfur let his sentence end but he gave Brambleclaw a look that said, 'Squirrelpaw'. Brambleclaw hissed with annoyance and hit Ashfur on the head with his sheathed paw. Ashfur laughed and ran ahead, Brambleclaw chasing him. "Just pretend I'm…" Ashfur stopped talking because he began to laugh too hard.

"Brambleclaw!"

Brambleclaw stopped when he heard his name. Suddenly, weight crashed down on his back. He hit the ground hard.

"Oops. Sorry." Squirrelpaw clambered off of his back. She started laughing. Brambleclaw stood up, irritated.

"Way to go," he hissed. "Ashfur's probably half way to StarClan by now."

Anger flared in Squirrelpaw's eyes. "Well sorry. I came here to say 'sorry' actually, for being a butt in the Medicine Cat's Den!" Squirrelpaw stepped forward angrily.

Brambleclaw stepped back a few paces. "Sorry!"

"Sure," Squirrelpaw snorted. Ashfur pelted to them, panting.

"What happened?" he demanded.

"Squirrelpaw proved that apprentices can fly!" Brambleclaw hissed.

Tears welled in Squirrelpaw's eyes. "Fine! Be like that, you jerk!" She raced away.

"Squirrelpaw! Stop! It's dangerous! You're going towards ShadowClan!" Brambleclaw pelted after her. "Squirrelpaw!"

"Leave me alone!" the apprentice yelled.

"Stop! Squirrelpaw, you're going the wrong way!" Brambleclaw slid to a stop just in time. Squirrelpaw raced onto the Thunderpath. "Squirrelpaw!" The apprentice yowled as a monster roared, getting closer to her. "No!" Brambleclaw threw himself imbetween the apprentice and the monster. He grabbed her scruff and hauled Squirrelpaw off of the Thunderpath. The monster roared past, just as he and Squirrelpaw got off of the Thunderpath. The cats lay, panting on the wet ground.

"Why did you save me?" Squirrelpaw jumped to her paws.

"You're my friend," Brambleclaw panted, heaving himself to his paws.

Squirrelpaw relaxed. "Well, thanks." Brambleclaw nodded. He gasped as he realized where they were.

"Squirrelpaw," he whispered, "we're on ShadowClan."

"Quite right," hissed a voice. "Let me hear your yowls."

-------------------------------------------------------------

Ashfur's paws weren't going as fast anymore. He was running too much. The gray warrior kept running. He had to get his friends.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brambleclaw unsheathed his claws. Squirrelpaw hissed.

"Lay a paw on him and you'll feel like a worn down elder!" she growled. Brambleclaw was taken aback by her protectiveness.

"Will I?" chuckled the warrior. "My dear, you will be the one injured." More cats crawled out of the darkness.

"We'll fight you until our last breaths!" Squirrelpaw hissed.

"Really?" purred the cat. "Time to prove it." He threw himself at Squirrelpaw.

"No!" Brambleclaw head butted the large cat out of the way. The cat hissed and growled a threat but Brambleclaw didn't hear it because a she-cat had just padded out of the shadows. "Tawnypelt?"

"Brambleclaw!" Tawnypelt gasped.

"Prove your loyalty," spat the first cat. "Kill him."

"Never kill unless you have to," Tawnypelt snapped. "You should know that, Oakfur." Oakfur hissed. "In fact," Tawnypelt continued, "you taught it to me."

"Let's go," Oakfur growled. "You two! Leave." Squirrelpaw nosed Brambleclaw to his paws. The two ran across Thunderpath. Once across, Brambleclaw glanced at the departing ShadowClan cats. Tawnypelt smiled at him.

"Thanks," he mewed.

"You welcome," Tawnypelt replied. She turned around, stopped, looked back, and grinned. "Besides you're my brother." She turned and padded away with her Clan.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ashfur collapsed, exhausted. He lifted his head, weakly and saw a brown shape. "Leafpaw..." Ashfur couldn't manage anymore. The gray head fell onto the ground and was still.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brambleclaw lead Squirrelpaw through the trees towards camp. When they arrived there was a commotion. They padded to a shaken Leafpaw.

"What happened?" Squirrelpaw asked.

"I didn't do anything!" Leafpaw cried. "I just found him! I swear!"

"Found who?" Squirrelpaw urged.

"He was all alone," Leafpaw murmured. "Squirrelpaw, it wasn't my fault! I just found him! I just found him…. Poor Ashfur."

"Ashfur?" Brambleclaw gasped. Squirrelpaw looked at him, wide eyed but Brambleclaw didn't notice. He ran through the crowd of cats. He shoved his way into the Medicine Cat's Den and saw Ashfur, bruised and weak, lying in a moss bed. "Ashfur!"

Leafpaw heard Brambleclaw's yowl. "I'm sorry!" Leafpaw ran out of camp.

"Leafpaw! Leafpaw, it's not your fault!" Squirrelpaw raced after her sister.

**Uh-oh. Ashfur's hurt and Leafpaw's run away. PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME what YOU THINK!**


	3. Uhoh

Branches snapped in Leafpaw's face as she ran. _Don't look back Leafpaw, you've failed._ Leafpaw's paws flew across the ground. She didn't let herself glance back. She couldn't. Leafpaw slowed to a stop. Her breaths came out in raspy gasps.

"Who are you?" hissed a voice. Leafpaw looked up. A smoky gray tom was standing infront of her. He looked slightly older than she did.

"I'm Leafpaw. I'm sorry that I ended up so close tot you border," she mewed, carefully choosing her words. "It's just that I feel alone right now."

"A ThunderClan cat alone? Huh. You must be different to admit that!" He looked her up and down. "I guess you want my name, huh?"

"Yes, please." Leafpaw dipped her head.

"I'm Crowpaw," he meowed. "Of WindClan."

"I'm- I was from ThunderClan," Leafpaw mewed. Crowpaw cocked his head. "I failed."

"Well, I won't push you." Crowpaw hesitated. "Well, if you need a place to sleep…" Leafpaw's eyes shone. Crowpaw smiled. "Follow me."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Squirrelpaw peered through the bush. Leafpaw was padding away with a WindClan apprentice! Squirrelpaw unsheathed her claws, ready to fight the smoky gray tom. Squirrelpaw crept through the trees.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leafpaw turned to the apprentice. "Thank you."

"Your welcome," Crowpaw replied. "I can't lead you there all the way. My mother told me of the place once. It's on ThunderClan territory."

"Can you see it?" Leafpaw asked. "I mean, can you see it from where you'll take me?"

"Yes," Crowpaw replied. "I won't be able to come often though." Leafpaw nodded. "Are you a medicine cat?"

"I was," Leafpaw muttered.

"Oh." Crowpaw looked at his paws. "Sorry."

"About what?" Leafpaw asked.

"What ever happened," Crowpaw replied. Leafpaw smiled.

"Thanks, Crowpaw."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Squirrelpaw crept on. She watched Crowpaw stop.

"This is as far as I can go. The place is a burrow in that tree," he mewed. He looked at Leafpaw for a long time then looked at his paws. Squirrelpaw's pelt prickled, uncomfortably.

"Alright," Leafpaw replied. She licked his ear in a way of saying, 'Thanks'. "Thanks, Crowpaw."

"Your welcome, Leafpaw." The apprentice turned to leave but turned back around. "May StarClan guide your paws. They'll show you what's right. I hope I meet you again, Leafpaw of ThunderClan." With that, Crowpaw left without another word.

Leafpaw stared after the apprentice. "StarClan show me what's right." She padded to the burrow.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ashfur?" Brambleclaw stared at his stirring friend.

"Hey," Ashfur whispered.

"Hi," Brambleclaw mewed.

"Man, that hurt," Ashfur sighed. "Where's Leafpaw?" Ashfur stood up. "I have to thank her."

"She's gone." Cinderpelt padded to them. "She left."

"What?" Ashfur stared at her. "I have to find her."

"No." Cinderpelt blocked his way. "Squirrelpaw's doing that, thank you. Now lie down." Ashfur sat down, whiskers twitching with annoyance.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Squirrelpaw peeked inside the burrow and saw her sister asleep, paws twitching.

"Hey." Squirrelpaw prodded Leafpaw awake.

"Squirrelpaw!" Leafpaw yowled. She bolted up.

"I wanted to find you," Squirrelpaw mewed.

"I had a dream," Leafpaw meowed, grimly. "We have to get back. Now!" They began to pad to camp.

"What was it about?" Squirrelpaw asked, concerned.

"The Clan's in danger. ShadowClan wasn't happy with Tawnypelt's decision about sparing you and Brambleclaw. Yes, I know about that but ShadowClan will attack by Sun High."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brambleclaw watched Ashfur get up and pad out of the Medicine Cat's Den.

"It was just exhaustion. I'm fine now. Thanks, Cinderpelt." Ashfur padded further away from the Medicine cat's Den, Brambleclaw following.

Leafpaw and Squirrelpaw burst from the entrance to camp, their expressions were grim.

"Firestar!" Leafpaw ran to him. "Listen! ShadowClan are about to attack." She glanced at the sky. "Please prepare! We don't have time to waste!" Leafpaw explained about her dream. "I was in camp and bodies were around me. My fur was ripped up and I saw Blackstar laughing over Crow- a body."

"We have to prepare!" Firestar yowled. "Queens, kits, and elders, retreat to your dens! Apprentices and warriors, prepare to fight!"

"You're a little too late. Attack!" Blackstar dove at Firestar, going for the leader's throat!

"No!" A tabby knocked Blackstar off course. "Am I too late, Firestar?"

"Onewhisker?" Firestar gasped.

Onewhisker nodded. "My patrol saw ShadowClan creeping towards your camp. We decided to check it out. I sent Crowpaw back for help."

"Leafpaw!" Firestar yowled. "See if Cinderpelt needs help!" Leafpaw leapt to her paws and ran towards Cinderpelt, who was trying to apply Cobweb to Cloudtail's tail.

Leafpaw stopped in her tracks when she saw Oakfur snarling over Tawnypelt. Leafpaw's pelt prickled angrily as Oakfur swiped a paw at Tawnypelt.

"You nearly betrayed us," Oakfur snarled.

"I was upholding the warrior code, you mouse brain!" Tawnypelt hissed, ears sliding back.

"Russetfur watched you talk with your brother!" Oakfur snapped.

"She- He is my brother, you know," Tawnypelt growled. "But have I ever seemed more loyal to ThunderClan than to you?"

"Well…"

"Exactly! No, I haven't!" Tawnypelt snapped. Relieved that Tawnypelt was now on Oakfur's good side, Leafpaw continued towards Cinderpelt. Smokepaw, a ShadowClan apprentice, leapt at her. Leafpaw didn't have any time to react.

"Leafpaw!" A smoky gray cat leapt imbetween her and Smokepaw. Smokepaw tackled him instead. Realization hit Leafpaw.

"Crowpaw!" she yowled.


	4. The fight

Crowpaw stirred at the sound of his name and stood. Leafpaw bounded to him.

"Thanks," she whispered. "I'll take Smokepaw from here."

"But you can't fight," he murmured.

"I can, if the occasion calls for it," she replied. "And guess what. It calls for it." Crowpaw grinned and they turned to face Smokepaw, side by side. "Ready?" Crowpaw nodded. "Go!" They leapt at Smokepaw. Taken aback, his ears flattened against his head and his tail slid imbetween his legs. The coward ran off before the two could get to him.

"He only attacks from behind," Crowpaw spat. Leafpaw nodded in agreement. She ran to Cinderpelt, Crowpaw following.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Squirrelpaw swatted her unsheathed paw at a gray ShadowClan warrior. He hissed and pounced on her. Squirrelpaw collapsed under the sudden weight.

"Oh yes, I have captured a very stupid apprentice. In fact, aren't you Squirrelpaw?" he hissed. Brambleclaw noticed that the cat had a smell that wasn't ShadowClan at all. Brambleclaw barreled into the tomcat and pinned him down. The cat struggled underneath Brambleclaw's strong paws. "Mercy!" Squirrelpaw stood up and padded over to the two.

"Where are you from?" Brambleclaw demanded.

"He's from ShadowClan of course," Squirrelpaw hissed, annoyed. Then his smell entered her nostrils. "Or not…"

"I'm from Carrion Place!" he whimpered. Brambleclaw's eyes widened.

"Where?" he whispered.

"Carrion Place!" wailed the cat. Brambleclaw looked over his shoulder to Squirrelpaw.

"We should finish you off now," Squirrelpaw hissed.

"Please!" the tom cried. "It's a lonely life. I wanted more! I wanted a Clan!" Squirrelpaw saw Brambleclaw slacken his hold on the cat in sympathy. Squirrelpaw knew what was about to happen a second before it did.

"Brambleclaw!" she yowled, as the tom raked his claws on Brambelcaw's belly. Brambleclaw yowled as he reared onto his hind paws. The tom took advantage of this and leaped to his paws and pushed Brambleclaw over. The cat pinned him down. Squirrelpaw threw herself at the cat. He ducked easily and Squirrelpaw was sent flying into the Medicine Cat's den. She slumped in a heap, unconscious. The cat let out a croaky laugh. Brambleclaw opened his eyes barely and raked his claws over the tom's underbelly. The tom yowled and Brambleclaw used his hind legs to kick him off.

"Squirrelpaw!" he started to run towards the apprentice when he yowled with pain. Teeth were sinking deeper and deeper into his hind leg. He turned around and saw a smile creeping onto the tom's face as the tom regained power. Brambleclaw threw himself onto his back.

He felt his leg twist painfully, as he fell onto his attacker. The tom shrieked with pain and fright as Brambleclaw's large body fell on his. Brambleclaw got back on his paws, though he had to go easy on his left hind paw. The tom stood again and hissed.

"Do you ever stop?" Brambleclaw hissed. The tom launched himself at Brambleclaw. Brambleclaw yowled, as the tom latched himself onto Brambleclaw's back. Brambleclaw threw himself on his back again and the tabby tom yowled but held on. Gritting his teeth, Brambleclaw stood up and ran onto High Rock. Once on a ledge not too far from the ground, he jumped. Brambleclaw twisted in the air and landed on his back, the tom underneath him. Panting, Brambleclaw climbed off. He didn't even have the energy to look at the tom and see if he was breathing. Brambleclaw fell in the cloud of dust and fell into a deep sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And don't come back!" Cinderpelt yowled, raking her claws over a she-cat's flank. As the she-cat passed Leafpaw in a hurry, Leafpaw smelled an unfamiliar stench.

"Where are they from," she asked Cinderpelt.

"Carrion Place," Cinderpelt replied. "I recognized the stench. Once, I helped Littlecloud get over his sickness from Carrion Place."

"Oh," Leafpaw responded. The ShadowClan cats began to flee. Once they were gone, Leafpaw looked around. Squirrelpaw lay in a heap by the Medicine Cat's Den!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Crowpaw padded towards WindClan, limping slightly. His Clan had helped a lot. They had also learned something to their advantage. Shadowclan was getting help from Rogues!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Squirrelpaw!" Leafpaw yowled. Squirrelpaw stirred.

"Where's Brambleclaw?" she asked.

"I…" Leafpaw hesitated. "Don't know." Squirrelpaw spotted a large brown tabby in a dust cloud a little bit away. She ran to him and stared, open-mouthed. Squirrelpaw coughed because of the dust and closed her mouth.

"Brambleclaw?" She noticed his flank moving up and down.

"Hey, Squirrelpaw," he murmured. Squirrelpaw sighed with relief. She noticed a gray scrap of fur lying in a heap beside Brambleclaw.

"Did he get you?" she asked.

"I got him," Brambleclaw replied, grimly. "Is he dead?"

"Yes," Squirrelpaw replied. Brambleclaw groaned.

"Great, I killed a cat," he muttered sarcastically. He struggled to his paws.

"Did he break the skin?" Squirrelpaw asked.

"Yes," Brambleclaw replied.

"Oh no," Squirrelpaw groaned. "He's from Carrion Place, Brambleclaw! And he reeks of sickness!"

"The day keeps getting better and better," Brambleclaw growled. He winced as he tried to put pressure on his bleeding paw.

"He did that?" Squirrelpaw asked.

"Yep," Brambleclaw growled.

"Oh no," Squirrelpaw muttered. "Come on. I'll take you to Cinderpelt." Brambleclaw felt dazed as he padded to the Medicine Cat. When he reached Cinderpelt, Brambleclaw fell onto his side and his world went black, unable to hear Squirrelpaw's yowls for him to wake up.

**Tell me what you thought please!**


	5. Lives

Brambleclaw's eyes opened slowly. "Squirrelpaw?" 

"She's hunting." Leafpaw stared at him, curiously. "How do you feel?"

"Fine," he muttered.

"Good," Cinderpelt mewed. "You were very near death. That tom cat's sickness was _very_ contagious."

"Great," Brambleclaw muttered sarcastically.

"You're lucky you're alive now," Cinderpelt snapped. "So be a little bit more grateful that StarClan spared you!"

"Sorry," Brambleclaw murmured.

"It's quite alright," Cinderpelt replied. Brambleclaw looked to the side and saw Ashfur asleep beside Brambleclaw's nest.

"You have a loyal friend," Cinderpelt mewed. "I don't think that Starclan could come between you two."

"He stayed by you ever since you've been here," Leafpaw meowed.

"Leafpaw?" Squirrelpaw padded into the den. "Brambleclaw! You're awake! And it's about time too!"

"Hey, Squirrelpaw," Brambleclaw mewed. Ashfur bolted up.

"Huh? What? I wasn't asleep! Nope! Just resting my eyes." He saw Brambleclaw. "Hey! You're up!" Brambleclaw's whiskers twitched with amusement.

"Did I get anyone sick?" Brambleclaw turned to Cinderpelt.

"Well…" she hesitated "… yes." His heart lurched. Leafpaw pointed with her tail to a small bundle in a nest near him.

"Gingerkit," he whispered. "No." Gingerkit was Brightheart and Cloudtail's kit. Whitekit was no where to be seen which was good. Whitekit and Gingerkit were the only kits that Cloudtail and Brightheart had. The ginger she-cat twitched her tail in her sleep. "I can't believe this."

"You nearly got Ashfur sick," Cinderpelt mewed. "Since he refused to leave."

"What did you expect me to do?" Ashfur snapped. "Watch him die while I went out hunting? No way!"

Squirrelpaw looked out of the den. "Uh-oh. I never came! I was not here!" She pelted out of the den. Firestar entered just a few moments afterwards.

"Have you seen Squirrelpaw?" he hissed. "She is in deep trouble."

"What'd she do?" Leafpaw asked, curiously.

"She chased a fox out of our territory," Firestar replied. "Did I mention that she was alone at the time and didn't bother to ask for help?" Leafpaw tried not to smile.

"Haven't seen her," she told her father. Firestar nodded and padded away.

Cinderpelt frowned at her apprentice. "Did you have to lie?"

"She's my sister," Leafpaw mewed.

"How's Gingerkit?" Brambleclaw asked, changing the subject.

"Not too great," Leafpaw meowed before Cinderpelt got the chance. "She's barely hanging on."

"Oh." Brambleclaw stared out the den.

"It's not your fault," Ashfur mewed. "This will come up at the Gathering. Then we'll see how much spunk Blackstar really has." Brambleclaw nodded, absent-mindedly.

"Gingerkit will make it," Leafpaw meowed.

"Brambleclaw," Cinderpelt mewed. "You're fully recovered. You may leave." Brambleclaw sprang to his paws and padded out of the den, Ashfur following.

"Fine I will!" Squirrelpaw yowled at her father, her tail sticking up in the air.

"Good!" Firestar hissed. "Now go get started." He watched as Squirrelpaw stalked towards the elders' den.

"I have to clean the elders' moss for a moon! And I can't go outside on my own," she complained to Brambleclaw as she passed.

Brambleclaw grimaced. "Well, if you followed the rules…"

"Oh, put a cobweb in it," Squirrelpaw snapped, as she stalked past.

Ashfur's whiskers twitched in amusement. "You're sinking and sinking, bud. Try being less uptight."

"Why not ask me to remove my paws?" Brambleclaw hissed. He sighed. "I'm just worried about her."

"You're not alone." Leafpaw padded to him. "I mean, she just keeps running and running, not looking at her wounds, if you know what I'm trying to say." Brambleclaw nodded. It must have been a medicine cat saying.

"Poor Squirrelpaw." Sorrelpaw sat beside Ashfur. "How are you, Brambleclaw?"

"Fine," Brambleclaw shrugged. "Hey, Ashfur, let's go get some fresh kill."

Ashfur nodded absent-mindedly and smiled feebly at Sorrelpaw. Looking confused, Sorrelpaw smiled back. Brambleclaw frowned for a moment then realization hit him.

"Ashfur?" he prodded his friend in the side. "I'll be over by the fresh kill pile."

"Sure. I'll be right there," Ashfur replied, slowly getting to his paws. Brambleclaw padded to the pile and chose a vole. He glanced back at his friend and the tortoiseshell apprentice she-cat. They seemed to be carrying a conversation. Ashfur started t pad to him, Sorrelpaw following. When they reached him, Ashfur grabbed a mouse.

"Can Sorrelpaw eat with us?" he asked.

"I don't see a reason why she couldn't," Brambleclaw replied. Sorrelpaw grinned at him and grabbed a sparrow.

"Leave me alone."

"Why?"

"Go away!"

"Why?"

"Go!"

"Why?"

"Leave!"

"_Why_?"

"_Please_?" Tawnypelt rolled her eyes.

"Tawnypelt, why won't you hunt with me?" Cedarheart mewed.

"I don't want to!" Tawnypelt unsheathed her claws. "I want to think!"

"Tawnypelt, why don't you talk to ever me?" Cedarheart meowed, desperate. Tawnypelt knew that the gray tom thought of her as more than a friend and it simply bothered her. She didn't like Cedarheart that way and frankly, she never would.

The she-cat sighed. "I talk to you, Cedarheart. I just feel a little weird right now and I need to think. Please."

"Fine." Cedarheart padded away, tail dragging on the ground. Tawnypelt sighed and padded towards a tree where she scrambled up to the lowest branch and sat down, tail curled over her paws. She watched the sun set slowly and wondered what Brambleclaw was doing. Somehow she felt like she messed up her life but she had to deal with her decisions. This was her life now. Tawnypelt would move on.

Feathertail yawned as she padded towards the river.

Hey!" Stormfur was already in the water, swimming around. Feathertail swatted her brother's ears playfully.

"We're supposed to fish!" she laughed.

"We don't have to," Stormfur replied. Feathertail grinned and jumped into the water.

Brambleclaw yawned and stretched, padding toward the warriors' den to sleep. Sorrelpaw padded to him before he reached it. Squirrelpaw shot Sorrelpaw a look before she went into the apprentices' den.

"Tell Ashfur that I said good night," she meowed before disappearing into the apprentices' den. Brambleclaw padded into the warriors' den to join his best friend.


	6. Author's Note

Author's Note:

I kept calling Gingerpaw and Whitepaw Whitekit and Gingerkit but then I remembered that they're older than Squirrelpaw and Leafpaw so, from now on, they'll be Gingerpaw and Whitepaw. Sorry. Next chapter should be up soon.


	7. Great Starclan, what next?

**the next chapter is FINALLY up! YAY! Enjoy!**

Brambleclaw shook himself awake and glanced outside. The sun was already up!

"Great StarClan," he muttered. "Couldn't anyone wake me up?" He padded outside. Nothing was right. There was a crowd by the Medicine Cat's Den and Brightheart and Cloudtail were nuzzling each other, keeping Whitepaw tightly trapped imbetween them.

"Oh no," he whispered. "No!" He ran to the crowd and pushed his way tot he front. A few cats gave him dirty looks and some gave him sympathetic looks. Brambleclaw stared at what he saw. Gingerpaw was lying on a moss bed, completely still. "No. Gingerpaw…" Squirrelpaw saw him.

"He's awake, Ashfur," she mewed. Ashfur and Squirrelpaw led him further inside the den, to Leafpaw and Cinderpelt.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered.

"How is this your fault?" Squirrelpaw demanded. "It's not!"

"But I got her sick," Brambleclaw argued.

"If you _want_ it to be your fault, then fine," Squirrelpaw snapped.

"Of course I don't," Brambleclaw meowed, looking hurt. "But some cats blame me."

"Well, they shouldn't," Squirrelpaw meowed, fiercely. "_How _could this be your fault?" Ashfur looked at Squirrelpaw, twitching his whiskers in frustration.

"Can I speak now?" he asked, irritated.

"I wasn't stopping you," Squirrelpaw snapped. "What? Dog got your tongue?"

Ashfur chuckled. "Why don't you go see Cloudtail and Brightheart. They're the ones you have to talk to."

"It's not your fault," Cinderpelt added. "I blamed myself for Silverstream's death and it wasn't my fault. Graystripe finally convinced me of that."

"Yes, you couldn't control it," Leafpaw agreed.

"Thanks," Brambleclaw meowed. He pushed his way through the crowd with Squirrelpaw and Ashfur hissing at any cat that called Brambleclaw a murderer. Some cats, like Thornclaw, told him it wasn't his fault. Finally, Brambleclaw was away from the mass of cats.

He took a deep breath then padded to Cloudtail and Brightheart. "Cloudtail, Brightheart, Whitepaw, I'm sorry," he meowed.

"It's not your fault," Whitepaw mewed. "You were just defending the Clan. As much as I love my sister, I can't deny that both, Gingerpaw and I, wouldn't leave. We kept saying 'Can we help?' over and over. Quite frankly, I'm shocked that I didn't get sick."

"Whitepaw's right," Brightheart agreed. "We tried to keep them away but they snuck there. You just tried to defend the Clan from that rogue."

"The cats call me a murderer," Brambleclaw sighed. "I am, not because of Gingerpaw but because of that rogue. I killed him."

"I've killed many cats in battle," Cloudtail said. "Graystripe killed Darkstripe, Firestar killed Scourge. You did what was right. What impressed me was that you never stopped fighting, no matter how injured you got. I thought you'd die because of it. Another thing that I'm impressed by is that you feel bad about Gingerpaw even though it's not your fault. You're a good warrior, Brambleclaw."

Brambleclaw was speechless but, as usual, Squirrelpaw was not.

"Wow, Cloudtail, did you rehearse or something?" she demanded.

"No, but it's the truth," he replied.

"T-thanks, Cloudtail," Brambleclaw mewed. "Thanks, Brightheart. Thanks, Whitepaw. You guys are her family so you're the ones who really needed to forgive me. Thank you."

"There's nothing to forgive," Cloudtail meowed. "Well, go on you three." Brambleclaw, Squirrelpaw, and Ashfur padded away.

"I'm going to find Dustpelt," Squirrelpaw mewed, padding away.

"How'd things go with Sorrelpaw this morning? Anything?" Brambleclaw teased.

Ashfur's ears flattened. "There's really no need to live the past."

"What happened?" Brambleclaw asked. "Are you all right?" Ashfur stood and started to pad away. Brambleclaw followed him.

"Bug off," Ashfur snapped.

"Ashfur?" Brambleclaw asked. "You seem… different…"

Ashfur sighed and spun around to face his best friend. "We argued, she started hanging out with Brakenfur, the end!"

"Why'd you argue?" Brambleclaw asked. "No, never mind."

"You!" Ashfur closed his eyes. "She- she- she said that she couldn't believe Gingerpaw died and then she said that it was your fault. Up holding, _your_ honor, I argued and she padded off." The two friends faced each other.

"Brambleclaw!" Thornclaw ran to them. "I don't believe that you're to blame…" His voice trailed off as he saw how the two friends were looking at each other. "Hey! Guys, come on! I thought you were best friends!" He stepped imbetween them. "Why don't the three of us patrol the Shadowclan border?"

It was agreed so the three warriors set off. Brambleclaw glanced at Ashfur and said, "Sorry. I shouldn't have pushed you."

"That's all right," Ashfur mewed. "I lied."

"You did?" Brambleclaw asked. Ashfur nodded.

"The truth is that she admitted that she didn't really like me more than a friend and I just padded away," Ashfur replied.

"I'm sorry," Brambleclaw mewed.

"Me too," Ashfur meowed. They reached the border.

Thornclaw sniffed and mewed, "ShadowClan patrol. Stand your ground. We're on our territory."

"You always were one to draw conclusions, Thornclaw. It's just me." Tawnypelt slipped into view.

"Tawnypelt," Thornclaw whispered.

"Hey!" Ashfur and Brambleclaw meowed.

"Hi," Tawnypelt mewed. She turned to Thornclaw. "Dog got your tongue?"

"I haven't seen you in a while," Thornclaw replied. Brambleclaw and Ashfur turned away so that Tawnypelt and Thornclaw wouldn't see them laughing even though this could turn out really serious.

"Long time no see," Tawnypelt agreed. "Well, I better make this quick. I'm already suspected of 'ThunderClan visiting' or something like that. Maybe it's 'ThunderClan secret Keeping'…"

Thornclaw laughed. "Well, it was good to see you again."

"Same here," Tawnypelt replied. "See ya. Oh and, Brambleclaw, Ashfur, you guys can come out of the bush now." She padded away.

** PLEASE review! **


	8. The Gathering

**Chapter 7**

Brambleclaw knew that the way Thornclaw and Tawnypelt acted around each other wasn't good but he couldn't deny that it was pretty funny. He felt a bit worried about it though. Especially with this being the full moon.

"Brambleclaw?" Sorrelpaw padded to him. "Why doesn't Ashfur like me anymore?"

"He's hurt," Brambleclaw replied.

"I didn't want to hurt his feelings." She scuffed the ground with her paw. "But it was the truth."

"He'll see it over time," he mewed.

"No he won't." Sorrelpaw's eyes clouded with pain. "No, Brambleclaw, he won't."

"Sure he will," Brambleclaw mewed.

Sorrelpaw lashed her tail. "I know he's your friend, Brambleclaw, but he's _not_ forgiving! He doesn't see two sides of matters! He sees _his_ side!"

"Sorrelpaw," Brambleclaw sighed, "trust me."

"I trust you," she mewed, "but not him." She turned and padded away softly, quietly, as if she was all alone in the world. Brambleclaw felt uneasy because a part of him knew that she was right.

-------------

"The cats going to the gathering are Brambleclaw, Thornclaw, Rainwhisker, Whitepaw, Squirrelpaw, Ashfur, Leafpaw, Sorrelpaw, Sootfur, Cloudtail, Brightheart and Graystripe," Firestar announced.

"When are we going?" Ashfur asked.

"We always go at the same time," Squirrelpaw snapped.

Ashfur laughed. "Good attitude."

"What's that suppose to mean?" spat Squirrelpaw, drawing a paw close to her in disgust.

"Nothin' bad," Ashfur told her. "You can stand up for yourself is all I meant."

"Oh," Squirrelpaw mewed. "Hey, thanks!" Ashfur laughed again. Brambleclaw shifted his paws uncomfortably. There was something about the way Ashfur was talking that sent shivers up his spine.

----------------------

At the gathering, Brambleclaw immediately looked for his sister. He found her sitting alone so he whispered, "How are you doing?"

"Fine," she mewed.

"You're okay with the rogues?" he asked.

Tawnypelt's fur bristled. "No. No one is. Except for Blackstar."

"Come with us," Brambleclaw urged. "We can take you back and…"

"No!" Tawnypelt spat. "This was _my _choice, Brambleclaw. You have to live with it." Brambleclaw closed his eyes and nodded.

"I'm sorry." Tawnypelt rested her tail on his shoulder. "But I'm going to live with my choice." Brambleclaw nodded then Firestar yowled for the gathering to start.

"ShadowClan attacked us," Firestar announced, "and they had rogues from Carrion Place with them." The cats began to whisper. "They got one of our warriors sick but, because she was trying to help, we lost Gingerpaw to sickness." He turned to Blackstar. "What can you say for yourself? You killed an apprentice who had a father, a mother, and a sister!"

"What is there to say?" Blackstar hissed. "It is not our fault that you cannot look after your apprentices or that her family cannot look after her."

"You scum!" Cloudtail leapt to his paws. "You killed my daughter and you don't even care!"

"Why would I?" Blackstar stood also. "She is not of my Clan."

"She was my sister!" Whitepaw cried.

"Peace!" Brightheart yowled. "Whitepaw, Cloudtail, this is a gathering, calm yourselves."

"Brightheart," Cloudtail hissed, "she killed our kit!" Cats from other Clan were hissing now. Brightheart and Cloudtail were popular and they were now discovering that their kit was killed.

"Yes," Brightheart meowed, "I grieve and am angered also but we should not go against StarClan's wishes."

"She's right," Whitepaw mewed.

Cloudtail looked like he was torn then he mewed, "I did not believe in StarClan for as long as I can remember. But now I see that StarClan do much for us and this is the least I can do to repay them." He shot a furious look at Blackstar and sat.

"Drive Blackstar out!" yowled Stormfur from RiverClan.

"Get rid of the sick rogues!" called Crowpaw of WindClan.

"This gathering is over!" spat Blackstar. He waved his tail and leapt off of the Great Rock. Angry cats yowled after them.

"See?" Tawnypelt hissed to Brambleclaw as she stood. "ThunderClan doesn't want me." She followed her Clan away from all that she had once known. Away from Brambleclaw.

**Sorry it was so short. Pelase tell me if you thinkt hat I have the personalities right. Thanks.**


End file.
